Tyes unfortunate time with magic
by BaconBits1
Summary: Tye slater is unusual even in the magical world. Not because he has powerful magic, or a unique personality, but because Tyle slater can't die. As a matter of record he can die but each time he's ressurected six hour later. Unfourtunetly he finds the many ways to die with magic, and non-magic alike. One-shot


The first time Tye Slater dies, he's eight

He didn't realize at the time, but there's no way he could've fallen out the window like he did and gotten up unscathed. As it was, to spite his mom grounding him he tried to sneak out his second story bedroom, and did manage to get out into the fresh irish air

For about point seventy eight seconds before colliding with the driveway pavement headfirst, nearly nine feet below.

For Tye, his lightweight body would've prevented serious injury, had he not hit the ground with his skull.

However poor Tye Slater _did_ smash into the ground with his cranium at nearly twenty six miles per hour where he received a compound skull fracture and died two hours later on October sixth, nineteen eighty nine, from blood loss.

Six hours later, at dawn, he awoke to the sound of a furious mother and the thwapping of a leather belt.

He didn't die again for another three years.

=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷%÷%==%==%\\!÷/

When he got the letter proclaiming he a wizard he did what any eleven year old would do

He believed it wholeheartedly.

However when he showed his mom the amazing letter of magic proclamation, she did what any mom who wasn't gullible would do

" wha' a load of shite this's, go'n toss it in the rubbish fer me."

Of course the next day a lady in a pointy hat offered to show them the wizarding world for themselves and weeks later found Tye sitting alone tapping his fingers to an unknown beat in an empty train compartment.

Normally, finding and sitting in an empty compartment would be quite rare, but the previous occupants all mysteriously had to use the bathroom when he started speaking to them.

Tye was content to keep grinning alone for the day long ride, but when the compartment door slid open to reveal a mousy-haired boy with a camera round his neck he couldn't say he wanted him to leave.

"Hey can I sit here?" the boy asked, sliding the door shut behind him "thanks" the boy replied one sidedly.

The boy named Colin talked at Tye for the rest of the trip. Tye never said a word.

+×÷×÷+÷×+÷×÷+÷×/×/÷/÷;!÷\\!/×%×*×/=+=1/÷=÷=+

When Tye put on the sorting hat, he was there for almost two whole seconds before it loudly shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF"

And he ran off to his new loudly cheering house. Sadly he was separated from his new friend Colin Creevy, who got into Gryffindor, but they could still talk to each other.

Which was how Tye died the second time.

×+%/÷%/÷==+%÷=+/+=+÷%=÷%×/×%×\/÷%÷\4\

Tye was listening amicably to a rambling Creevy, every so often throwing in a word or two of his own, as they walked down the hall together. The recent attack on cats had him agreeing to walk Colin down to the medical wing where the famous Harry Potter recovers. Silently Slater hopes that Colin is going there to apologize to the celebrity for the insensitive photos he keeps taking of him, but he doubts it.

"When we round the next corner, I'll take a picture of the first thing I see" Colin says to a barely listening hufflepuff.

Tye thinks he would've done that regardless, in fact as they were speaking he was snapping photos of anything and everything with fantastical properties, but he held his tongue.

"and _you _have to guess what it is!" he instructs

Grinning at the childish game, he agrees to try it out as they near the bend.

"Alright close your eyes." he orders and Tye does, covering his eyes with his hands just so he isn't tempted to peek.

"Three. Two. ONE!" he counts down and hears the flash of a camera a second later, followed by an echoing thud that bounces around the otherwise empty hall.

"Colin?" he calls, while unknown to him the Gryffindor is currently frozen at his feet.

He opened his eyes and immediately his focus is drawn to the petrified friend at his toes.

"Wha's wrong mate, ye look froz'n."

He looks around for whatever startled his friend so much he fell over

And peers into the luminous yellow eyes of a basilisk, stopping his heart.

Tyes dead for six hours once more before waking up in a dark corridor, the Creevy still rigid at the base of his robes.

+×=/÷+%\÷+×%\€£)(;:$ ×%:;\,#_(*%!$=%\\*?%/

The third time he dies he starts to notice something wrong.

The other two times could be written of by his ignorance and lack of common sense, but the third time even someone as stupid as Tye can realize he shouldn't be waking up.

Tye wasn't one for snooping but when he saw the famous Harry Potter and friends, sneaking into the woods he couldn't resist the temptation of potentially befriending a celebrity.

Four hours later his soul was stolen by a dementor, his first kiss too.

However by dawn he found himself completely unharmed aside from the mental trauma of having ones soul taken.

Walking out of the forest he would always remember, he vows to never follow a suspicious person again.

+×÷=%/%=÷++÷=%/\÷÷$×÷/=÷×+×÷=%÷×+++

His third year finds himself very deliberately breaking this vow.

Mad eye moody was a very concerning person to Tye, more specifically his repeated absences during the day. He confronts moody the day of the third task, Worried about what might require the defense teacher multiple times a day and worried it might affect himself and his peers.

Not that they'd ever appreciate it because within the hour, unfortunate Tye Slater was a pile of ash under the rug.

Midnight, he found himself naked and staring at the underside of the carpet.

Thoroughly confused at his apparent survival he thinks back on the feeling of bursting into flames by someone who was very much _not_ his professor, and thinks maybe he's going insane.

A very reasonable conclusion for someone who keeps coming back to life.

In his fourth year he's thoroughly traumatized by his multiple deaths and subsequent _undeaths_ and keeps his head down trying his best not to reaffirm his suspicions that he's died multiple times.

It doesn't last long and he dies anyway.

It an attempt to lay low he sticks with Colin and his little brother Denis who's in his second year. Of course it's easy to forget that Colin _and _Dennis are both gryffindors but he's painfully reminded when the Creevys gang up on him and practically force him to sign up for Harry Potter's secret club.

Which is how he dies the fifth time.

When Tye got his own wand _("eleven inch pine wood with dragon heartstring core, very flexible.")_ Ollivander said that the wood pairs well with loners and people with pine wood wands almost never die young, A fact Tye found _very _ironic nowadays.

But he blames his loner wand for the reason he feels so uncomfortable going to the meetings.

Of course he can't say it's all bad, it teaches him some things that could help make sure he'd never be certain about his undying abilities.

Naturally it all went to shite with the discovery of Dumbledore's Army and the raiding of the ministry that followed.

Unfortunately he finds he's one of the seven students that can see the thestrals, which is odd because hes never seen anyone die making him very very uncomfortable with his current state of being. Not that he tells anyone that.

He feels like he's just floating along with the group and only when fighting in the ministry does he snaps back to attention casting expelliarmus's and petrificus totalus's

_"Aer Submersi!"_

He can only hear the spell announced and feel the dull thud of it hitting him, he's concerned for a moment that the spell will hurt him, but when nothing noticeable happens he ignores it completely.

After a minute he can hear his heartbeat and the blood rushing through his ears. He breathes in deep but doesn't feel the rush of oxygen to his veins, he blames it on adrenaline. His vision goes black around the edges and by now he's panting deep, he feels exhausted.

He barely moves to dodge the spells sent his way. He falls to his knees as black spots overwhelm his vision.

He passes out and none of the other DA members think much of it.

However for _poor unlucky _Tye Slater his hemoglobins been removed, he gets no oxygen to his blood and he's brain dead within the hour.

He wakes up six hours later feeling dread at being alive.

No one questions him when he gets back.

+×+÷=+=×÷%+÷×=÷+=×=%+=÷=+÷%+÷=×÷=+÷÷

His fifth year was mercifully uneventful and with the DA disbanded he doesn't have to participate in any potentially dangerous activities.

He instead spends his time trying to distance himself from the Creevey brothers, Unfortunately they seem quite attached.

It seems he was doomed from the moment Colin walked into his empty cabin.

%\\*%÷%\€€/%=÷/*£\%=÷/\€£\/%==/\\**€€\\\/%%/**

He can't say he's entirely surprised by his eviction from Hogwarts.

When Snape became headmaster he knew bad things were to come, But even though he's not surprised it's not to say he was unconcerned.

They kicked him out without so much a day to pack, along with all the other muggle borns. That wouldn't be a problem usually but he lives in Ireland and currently he's in S_cotland._

And besides he doesn't think he can return home and endanger his mother like that.

Colin was a force to be reckoned with and he didn't want him-it- anywhere near his family.

So he goes into hiding _with_ Colin much to his chagrin.

And with all things relating to Colin he joins something dangerous, the Order of the phoenix.

Wherein he dies, multiple times.

Of course as a teenager he wasn't sent on any missions really but as an enemy to the most powerful wizard of his time he still found himself in dangerous situations

He'd been stabbed

Shanked

Which is different than being stabbed, and much more painful.

Sectumsempra'd

Which wasn't fun.

He'd been crucio'd to _death_ which he didn't think was possible, but evidently he was wrong.

But each time he woke half a dozen hours later to varying degrees of trauma. (Especially the time he'd been Sectumsempra'd as he woke in a pool of his own blood.) and each time he'd return to the Creevys, and each time they'd marvel at his ability to escape dangerous situations. Unaware that he wasn't escaping anything and was just dying each time.

Time marched on and he found himself dying at least once a month as opposed to the once a year he was used to by now.

Most of his deaths were quite painful, increasing his pain tolerance quite a bit making it so he could break a bone and _almost_ keep from crying, indirectly it also lowered how much he valued his own life.

Near the end of what would be a school year, but was instead the end of a year spent dying and running from death eaters, Colin joined a mission to try and take back hogwarts.

And Tye, being the Hufflepuff that he was, was forced to follow him into something that would likely get him killed, not that _that_ mattered.

So Tye spent the night battling magical beasts and dark wizards in a terrifying battle to the death. On the spot he kept making up random spells that sounded deadly, and more often than not either worked way too well or not at all.

For example when he shouted 'Occiditis Terram!' and threw his arm in a wide circle

He thought that the spell would give the ground eight appendages to wrap around his opponent, but instead it made the ground shrivel up dry and all grass on it die.

Fortunately that time his enemy was a rather young looking wizard that ran when he saw all life wither on the patch of dirt.

Later in the battle he wasn't so fortunate in his guessing.

He was running around the castle grounds and rounded a corner when a wand was pointed directly at his head.

He could hear the avada kedavra on the tip of the wizards tongue so he said the first attack spell he could think of.

"Explozie Centrum!"

The actual spell was 'Explozie _par_vum' and it would create a small blast the size of a firecracker at the end of his wand.

However Tye just caused an explosion equivalent to a small bomb two feet from his face.

Surprisingly he didn't die instantly of course the same couldn't be said about the death eater who did die instantly from the overwhelming explosion. He did die however when he slammed into the castle wall with the force equivalent to being run over with a large car traveling forty miles an hour.

At dawn he awoke again with a headache.

The battle had been raging on for hours with no signs of stopping.

He sighed and let his previously caved in head fall back against the wall when he saw colin fighting against some death eaters.

After a few moments of contemplating the unique situation regarding his life, he stood up dusted off his burned muggle clothing and took off at a jog towards the closest thing he had to a friend.

Colin was shockingly adept at not being killed, but no matter how skilled(or lucky) the sixteen year old was, he couldn't avoid four trained death eaters forever.

Not without the help of a hufflepuff who has no regard for his personal safety.

Tye dived into the fray and the two of them battled it out with the multiple dark wizards.

Dark spells were generally longer and harder to cast than light or grey spells so the duo was able to expelliarmus and stupefy the evil wands and wizards away. Tye, using his lack of survival instinct, was able to tackle the final death eater to the ground after his own wand was blown away.

Of course unlucky Tye Slater never had it this good in terms of endings, and the final death eater had knives hidden in the folds of her tacky outfit(tacky to Tye at least)

He was stabbed twice in the neck, the very _un-magical_ blade pierced his skin and he collapses moments before Colin subdues his murderer.

This was new, he thought, he's never died _twice_ in one day.

The sticky liquid seeps onto his hands and he doesn't notice the sobbing Colin cradling his head.

He breathes out a 'see ya later mate' to the frantic Creevy and as his vision fades away to black, he wonders if he'll wake up.

%=÷++÷%/\/=××#&#×%,"#&&"=_&#%*_:!$××=#×

Weeks later poor unfortunate Tye Slater goes down in history as the only person with a pine wand, to die young.

+×÷=÷×+×÷%÷+÷%/*€£/=++/€€/%÷××+=%/;_€(€(

**Please review!**

**Obviously this fic isn't perfect and I don't know if you guys or just nice but please do leave constructive criticism.**

**Or just tell me what you liked or didn't like about it.**

**Please tell me about mistakes or inconsistencies.**

**Anyway In case you were wondering the hemoglobin is the part of a blood cell that carries oxygen and the spell he's hit with was made by moi and translates to air drowning but you could probably infer that.**

**The other spell explozie centrum roughly means center explosion while explozie parvum means small explosion but you could probably infer that as well.**

**I did a lot of research on wands and I was thinking of doing another wand that attaches to unlucky wizards but when I read the pine tree description i had to do it.**

**Do you think the ending is too dark? I was in a bit of a foul mood when I wrote it, so tell me if you think I should rewrite it to something more lighthearted**


End file.
